Ouran Meets Fruits Basket
by MafiaGrape
Summary: A normal day at the Ouran Host Club is turned upside down when a new group of students step into the club room-THE FRUITS BASKET GANG! Includes my OC Hanako. Story was originally on my last account "ouran.furuba" but I forgot the password XO
1. Chapter 1

It was just a regular day at Ouran high school. The host club was assembled and were doing their job to please their guests. With the addition of Haruhi's twin, Hanako, Haruhi was getting more requests. With a new set of twins, the guests would flock in.

Kaoru looked over at Haruhi and Hanako. Hikaru saw him gazing at them. "Kaoru, I wouldn't stare at Hanako now. The girls may think you're gay. And not for me," he whined, frowning. Kaoru punched Hikaru in the arm. "Shut up," he laughed. "At least I wouldn't stare at Haruhi like a pervert." Hikaru rolled his eyes. "When have I ever stared at Haruhi like a pervert? I'm not like that! Besides that's the bosses' job," he assured. Kaoru laughed. "Ok, whatever you say."

After the host club closed for the day, the club members began doing their normal things. Kyouya tapped the keys of his laptop. Hanako and Kaoru had gone down to the courtyard to eat lunch. Tamaki and Hikaru were having their regular arguinging match. Haruhi had gone down to the library to check out some books and Honey was eating cake with Mori. They were up to whatever.

That's when a mysterious person walked in. Gray eyes and purple hair. The name was Yuki.

Upon spotting the person, Tamaki seized the argument he was having with with Hikaru to introduce himself. "I'm sorry that the rest of us aren't here, but welcome to the Ouran host club….my princess." He reached for Yuki's chin. Yuki's eyes widened and just like that, Yuki smacked Tamaki's hand away and threw him across the room. "I'm not a girl, nor homosexual," he said angrily.

Tamaki slammed into the wall, creating a huge imprint of his body in it. He slid down the wall and landed on his head, flipping down to his feet. "O-oh….I didn't know….." he winced. Once he got over the shock of being flipped by the mysterious person, he began to pout in the corner. Momijii and Kyo walked in after. "Whoa, I heard a loud crash. Did the stupid rat beat the crap out of somebody?" Kyo glared at Yuki. Momijii stepped in. "Kyo, don't be mean to Yuki! That's not nice." Kyo looked down at Momijii "SHUT UP YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Momijii began to cry. "Waaaaaaaaa! Kyo is being mean to me."

Honey looked up from his plate. He got off the chair and walked over to Momijii. "WHOA! You look just like me! I'm Mitsukuni,but the people here call me Honey. What's your name?" he asked. "I'm Momijii! I love your little bunny toy! Bunnies are my favorite animal!" Momijii answered. Honey's face lit up. "Really? This is Usa-Chan! You want to hold him?" Momijii took Usa-Chan from Honey. "How cute! Hey, is that cake over there? You want to eat it with me?" Honey's face lit up even more. "YAY! Let's go eat!" Honey pulled Momijii over to the table.

"Looks like Honey has made a new friend," Kyouya said to Hikaru. "They look almost identical. Except that kid is much taller than Honey-Senpai. He must be older." Hikaru then looked over at Tamaki. "Boss, quit pouting already! You made a…." Hikaru giggled. "Stupid mistake….." He then cracked up.  
>Yuki walked over to Tamaki. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to flip you…..let me help you." He reached out his hand.<p>

"You are so modest you damn rat! Even after he had mistaken you for a girl, you still apologize!" Kyo yelled."At least I have the guts to even forgive such people. All you would do is beat the crap out of them and leave them there, crying you stupid cat." Yuki said with his back turned to him.

Kyo almost said something when Honey came up to him and grabbed his hand. "Hey, Kyo-Chan! You want to eat some cake with us?" Kyo went ballistic. "MOMIJII! I HATE CAKE!" He paused for a second. "AND WHO ARE YOU CALLING CHAN?" Honey let go. "I'm sorry Kyo-Chan. I didn't know…..and I'm Honey. Momijii is over there." He pointed. Kyo looked over at Momijii, and then looked back at Honey. "No way….there's TWO of you?" He asked, surprised. Kyo's cat ears showed and he took off running. Honey shrugged and turned away to sit back down with Momijii.

"Well, isn't he a keeper?" Kyouya asked. Yuki had just finished apologizing to Tamaki. "Don't mind him. He is always like that." Tamaki laughed. "Are you 2 brothers or something?" Tamaki asked. Yuki laughed. "I would die. It's bad enough we are cousins." Hikaru came up next to them. "Yeah boss, do they LOOK like they're brothers?" Tamaki blushed. He knew his question was dumb.

"Sorry, I didn't formally introduce myself. I'm Yuki Sohma. That orange-head was Kyo."

Momijii got up in his chair. "And I'm Momijii!" And he sat back down.

Hikaru, Tamaki, and Yuki sat there and talked. Yuki explained how he got there and so on.

Then Haruhi came back with 1 book. "Oh, I didn't know we had guests." Tamaki stood up. "Haruhi, this is Yuki Sohma. He is touring the school. He and his family may be coming here next year." Haruhi walked over to him. "Oh, well nice to meet you." They shook hands. Haruhi then called Honey. "Hey, Senpai! Did you meet Yuki?" Honey and Momijii stood up. "Yes, and this is his cousin Momijii!" They stood next to each other. "KYAAAAA!" Haruhi yelled. "You guys look so much alike! Are you two twins or something?" They shook their heads simultaneously. "No, he is touring the school with his cousin. He may come here next year, too." Honey explained. They both laughed. "Well, I'm glad to meet you." Haruhi said. They sat back down to eat their cake.

Haruhi went to sit down with Tamaki and the rest of them. "Do you have any other family members here?" Hikaru asked. "Yes. My other cousin, Shigure. He brought us here; he is out of school already, though. Also, my good friend Tohru Honda. We split up in the first building. They should be here soon, though."


	2. Chapter 2

~Chapter 2~  
>Kaoru and Hanako were headed upstairs to the Music room. They talked and laughed. When they got to the music room, they saw the rest of the club gathered in the square of loveseats, talking with 2 strangers they had never seen before. Hikaru got up along with Haruhi to greet their twins. They led them to the couch. "Hanako, Kaoru. I would like you to meet Momijii and Yuki Sohma. They were touring the school and accidentally stopped in here," Tamaki explained. "Yeah, then the boss mistook Yuki to be a girl and called him a "Princess" like he would call a girl." Hikaru died of laughter. Kaoru and Hanako joined in the laughter. Tamaki broke it off. "It was an honest mistake! I didn't know! I didn't mean it in a perverted way!" They stopped almost simultaneously.<p>

"Whatever you say," Hanako grinned. Kaoru grinned along with her.

~One hour later~

The rest of the host club had gone downstairs to the cafeteria with Momijii and Yuki. Hanako stayed upstairs in the music room and napped. Yuki went back upstairs after he finished. He walked in just as Hanako woke up. "Oh, hello Hanako. Napping?" Hanako yawned and nodded. "Is Kaoru with you?" Yuki shook his head. "No, I'm sorry. You seem to care for him a lot. Why is that?" Hanako stood up then gained a look of nervousness. "Well...er..." she trailed off. Yuki smiled. "Oh don't feel like you need to explain anything. It's alright if you're uncomfortable about telling people your sexuality. But I must tell you this. There's nothing wrong with being gay."

Hanakos' face flushed red. "W-what! I-I'm not gay! I-I'm a girl!" she blurted. Upon realizing the vital information she just leaked, she clamped her hands over her mouth. Yuki cocked an eyebrow. "A...girl...?" Hanako sighed, figuring she could trust him with her story

.  
>"Yeah...I'm a girl. So is Haruhi as you might guess. When she first started coming here, she broke a Host Club ase and became a host to pay off the debt. I just decided to join her," she explained. Yuki nodded thoughtfully. "Hm. Well it's good to see you care enough for your sibling to become a male. I won't tell anybody," he said. Hanako's face twisted into a slightly irritated expression before nodding slightly. "Thanks..." Yuki grinned.<p>

Hanako then walked towards a table. She meant to walk passed Yuki, but tripped over a chair leg and tried to gain back her balance by pulling on Yuki, but instead pulled him onto the floor on top of her. Kaoru then walked in to see Yuki on top of Hanako. His eyes widened. A puff of smoke appeared and when it cleared out, Yuki was gone. Kaoru rushed over to Hanako. "Why was he on top of you? What was he trying to do to you?" He panted, holding her close to him. "It's ok, Kaoru. I tripped and I pulled him onto the floor with me on accident. Its fine," She reassured him. "Oh, ok. But where did he go?" Kaoru asked looking around. "I guess he got scared and he somehow made himself disappear," Hanako said grinning. Kaoru laughed. "What a wild imagination." And he pressed his lips to hers.

The host club soon piled back into the room. Kyo came in soon after. "Ah, who let the Cat out of the bag?" Yuki asked just appearing suddenly. "Oh, shut up, you damn rat!" And he turned away and dropped himself onto a couch. "That's Kyo. He is my cousin. He is am idiot sometimes but just ignore him," Yuki said. Kyouya then looked up from his book. "I have a question Mr. Sohma. Why do you constantly call him a Cat?" Yuki grinned. "Because it's his favorite animal. In fact, he loves them so much, strays tend to follow him around when he goes by," Yuki explained. But that wasn't the real case. "He calls me a Rat because I was born in the year of the Rat. He just got creative with that," he added.  
>"Awww, that's so cute!" Honey said. Kyo got up and walked towards us. "IT IS NOT CUTE! IT"S WEIRD! I HATE IT WHEN STRAYS FOLLOW ME! I LOOK LIKE A WALKING FISH STICK!" He yelled. He grabbed for Honey's Usa-Chan. "Maybe if I take this, you will shut up!" Kyo yelled. But, honey would not let go. Then, Kyo ripped it.<p>

The host club gasped. Honey's eyes became full of tears. Then he gave Usa-Chan to Momijii and ran towards Kyo and flipped him into the wall.

The fight went on for about 5 minutes. Kyo finished with a black eye. Honey didn't get a scratch on him. After that, Kyo went to the back of the room to take a nap. He was angry and tired.

"Takashi, how are we going to get Usa-Chan fixed? His arm is ripped and he looks like he is in pain! What can we do?" Honey cried to Mori.  
>Haruhi pulled out her sewing kit. "I can fix him. It's only a little rip. It won't take long," she said taking Usa-Chan.<p>

After about 2 minutes, Honeys bunny was fixed. "YAY! Thank you Haru-Chan! C'mon Momi-Chan! Lets go play with him!" Honeys yelled. Then they ran off.  
>"Wow, Haruhi. You must have some good sewing skills to fix something as important as that," Hikaru complimented. Haruhi grinned. "Oh please. That was just easy work. That's nothing compared to what I'm really capable of doing. I could teach you if you want!" She said. Hikaru blushed.<p>

Tamaki's fatherly (really jealousy) instincts took over. "Haruhi! Why don't you teach me first? I want to know much more than this shady twin right here!" He explained. Haruhi smirked. "Wow, Senpai. I didn't know you wanted to learn to sew so badly. I guess I could teach you, too," she agreed.  
>Hikaru glared at Tamaki. He wasn't very happy with Tamaki's gesture. Tamaki gave him an evil smirk.<p>

Hanako felt bad for Hikaru. "Wow. Hikaru must be trying to get close to my sister. But Tamaki is making that hard for him. I feel bad. Hikaru must have a harder time expressing his feelings. That's so sad."

Kaoru was touched by the way Hanako cared for Hikaru. He couldn't do much but grin.

Then, Tohru and Shigure walked in. "I never knew I would find Yuki and Kyo in a host club. I guess I was right. You guys are gay." Shigure chuckled.  
>Yuki stood up. Kyo had woken up just in time to hear that comment. "You know what Shigure? At least I don't hit on every single high school girl I pass! That's pretty much the only reason you wanted to come. The high school girls!" Kyo yelled.<p>

Yuki turned around. "Actually for once I actually agree with the stupid cat. We were walking and we just happened to walk into a host club. The leader just happened to think I was girl and tried to make a pass at me and I flipped him. After that we have just been hanging out with them. If you have any perverted comments to make, don't even talk," Yuki explained.

Tamaki stood up. "Ok, can we just please forget about my stupid mistake, PLEASE?" He pleaded.

Hikaru and Kaoru chuckled. "Ok, whatever boss," Hikaru said. They chuckled more.

Kyo laughed. "I wouldn't be surprised if somebody mistook you for a girl, you damn rat. That's pretty hysterical," Kyo laughed.  
>"I wouldn't talk, stupid cat. At least I don't get the urge to beat the crap out of somebody every day," Yuki said back.<br>Kyo didn't want to say much more. "I'm going to go get some milk," he said coldly, and stormed out.  
>Tamaki then caught a glimpse of Tohru in the corner.<p>

"Well, this must be Tohru. We have been waiting for you. Come and sit with us."

"Oh no, I couldn't! I need to formally introduce myself and get to know all of you! I'm Tohru Honda. I think Yuki may have said a word or two about me. Who are you?"  
>Tamaki, being somewhat mellow dramatic went first. "I am Tamaki Suoh, founder and prince of the Ouran host club. Pleased to meet you." Tohru shook his hand. "You have such pretty blonde hair, Mr. Suoh," she commented. Tamaki blushed. "You're too kind!"<p>

Honey and Momijii walked by Tamaki. "I'm Mitsukuni. The people here call me Honey! The tall guy is Takashi. But, the people here call him Mori. Nice to meet you!" He said.  
>"KYAAAAA! Y-Y-YOU LOOK J-J-JUST LIKE MOMIJII! H-H-HOW IS TH-THAT POSSIBLE?" Tohru asked, caught off guard by their appearances.<p>

Honey laughed.

"I don't know. We just met. But he and I have a lot in common and we have been playing with Usa-Chan all day! He likes cake, and bunnies just like I do!" Honey explained.  
>Momijii smiled. "The only difference is, he is older than me," he added.<p>

And with that they went back to where they were.

The twins came next. "We are the Hitachiin twins," Kaoru said.

"Hikaru and Kaoru. Can you tell which is which?" Hikaru asked.

Tohru grinned. "Well, that's going to be hard to figure out!" She laughed.

Haruhi and Hanako came next. "We are twins, too. The only difference is that I have black hair. I'm Hanako. Nice to meet you," Hanako greeted.

Tohru laughed. "I have never seen 2 sets of twins in one room. That's pretty neat," she said.  
>"And I'm Haruhi. The brunette haired twin," Haruhi added.<p>

"Haruhi and I have only known each other for 5 years. It's because..." Hanako hesitated. "Er...I'm...her long lost twin," she finally managed.  
>Tohru touched her chin with her index finger. "Oh. That's quite interesting."<p>

Yuki went over to them. "I never knew that. Quite interesting girls."

Tohru became confused.

"Yuki, you said they were girls. Why is that?" Tohru asked.

Haruhi grew a look of terror as did the rest of the host club. Yuki covered his mouth with his fingertips as Hanako facepalmed.

"Oops..." Yuki whispered. Haruhi then shot a glare at her sister. "You told him, didn't you?" All attention was then on Hanako, who looked up and smiled sheepishly. "It...might have slipped out...?" The other members of the club shook their heads. Kyouya sighed. "I guess we have no choice but to trust them then. Yes, Hanako and Haruhi are girls. Haruhi owed a debt to the host club and even after she payed it off, she never bothered to leave and her sister cam and joined as well," he exclaimed bluntly, tapping ever so lightly on the keys of his laptop. "Please refrain from telling anyone else. No one should know."

Tohru nodded vigourously. "O-oh! I promise I won't tell anyone! You have my word!"

Yuki smiled nervously with his eyes shut. "Same here..."

Hanako glared at him. "Better not let your tongue slip again..."

"Good," Kyouya responded.

Haruhi then looked at Kyouya. "From the way you sounded, it seemed like you were irritated about me still being in the club, senpai," she said, crossing her arms.

Kyouya chuckled, continuing to type. "Now why would I be irritated? Since you joined, profits have gone up aapproxamatley 80 percent! Guests love the natural now that there's another one!"

A sweatdrop formed on Haruhi's head. Why do I get the vibe that they're only letting Hanako and I stay due to the increase in profit...

Kyo then walked back into the room with a large milk carton. He sat down in the corner and drank it. No one said a word to him.  
>Shigure came up behind Tohru and moved her out of the way. "Oh, so you are…high school girls?" He grinned.<p>

Hanako and Haruhi nodded slowly and simultaneously.

"Ah, well, I am Shigure. And you are both very pretty," he said in a pervish tone.

Kyo and Kaoru came up next to him and smacked him in the face.

"Don't even think about making a pass at my girlfriend!" Kaoru yelled.

"Like I said before, you are such a pervert!" Kyo yelled.

Tamaki and Hikaru grabbed Haruhi. "Daddy won't allow people to be such perverts to his little girls." Tamaki said, hugging Haruhi.

Hikaru laughed as he snatched Haruhi away. "Yeah, Ok! Like you aren't a pervert?" he said.

Was I ever a pervert to Haruhi? Tamaki thought.


End file.
